Revenge on the mean one
by Katjeschatje
Summary: Part 1 of The story of Urura Kaize. Kaize is a captain with a mysterious past. When an unknown enemy kills shinigami at night, what will the gotei 13 do? And what does Hitsugaya Toshiro know, that nobody else does? Toshiro/original character
1. Introduction

Hello everyone,

Yes, I'm back. This time with a major project. I don't know how many chapters this fanfic is gonna have. This is the introduction page. I've made this story with a friend of mine, but I make it my way. I'm using the names we invented together, though. So, Kyomaru Metsu, please don't be offended. This is purely an introduction chapter. In this chapter I will show you the names of the captains/vice-captains of soul society. We introduce you a new squad. The 14th. In this story a lot of Bleach characters do not exist. These are the major characters that do not exist:

-Kurosaki Ichigo (AN: we have a new head-character)

-Kuchiki Rukia

-Kuchiki Byakuya

-Aizen Sousuke

-Ichimaru Gin

-Kaname Tousen

-Abarai Renji

-Arisawa Tatsuki

-Asano Keigo

-Hanakari Jinta

-arrancars (AN: they do exist, but we don't give them names)

-Hinamori Momo (AN: somebody else has a relationship with Toshiro, later in the story)

-Vizards (AN:same with arrancars, although I may give them a name, and they die afterwards)

-Hisagi Shuuhei

-Inoue Orihime

-the Ishidas

-Kojima Mizuiro

-Komamura Sajin

-Kon (AN:it's a shame, but we can't keep him)  
-Kurosaki Family (AN: nope, no Ichigo, no family)

-Kurotsuchi Nemu (AN:she is replaced by another "daughter" of Mayuri)

-Chad

-Shiba Ganju, Kuukaku and Kaien

-Tsukabishi Tessai

-Tsumugiya Ururu

-Urahara Kisuke (sorry no Urahara-fun)

-Zaraki Kenpachi (I absolutely hate him!)

-Soi Fon

-Ise Nanao (he has a better vice-captain!)

Our captain/vice-captain list:

1st squad:

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni (head captain)

Mikasou Makupachi (vice-captain)

2nd squad:

Shihouin Sayuri (captain)

Habori Sakashi(vice-captain)

3rd squad:

Krullebol* Reiji(captain)

Kira Izuru(vice-captain)

4th squad:

Unohana Retsu (captain)

Yamada Hanatarou (vice-captain)(AN: do you think this is strange? See what the story is like!)

5th squad:

Ukitake Juushiro (captain)

Sako Watori(vice-captain)

6th squad:

Mizashi Kotaro(captain)

Katso Minori(vice-captain)

7th squad:

Tsukino Naraku(captain)

Shikaro Makoto(vice-captain)

8th squad:

Kyouraku Shunsui (captain)

Matsumoto Sakura (vice-captain)(AN:not only the name is the same….)

9th squad:

Otori Masahiro(captain)

Otori Minako (vice-captain)

10th squad

Hitsugaya Toshiro (captain)

Matsumoto Rangiku (vice-captain)

11th squad:

Kusajishi Yachiru (captain) (AN: See Hanatarou)

Madarame Ikkaku (vice-captain)

12th squad:

Kurotsuchi Mayuri (captain)

Kurotsuchi Hanamori (vice-captain)

13th squad:

Urura Kaize (captain)

Sina Santard (vice-captain)

0th squad:

Kyomaru Kyusshin (captain)

Ira Maishi (vice-captain)

Please enjoy!

*Is pronounced as Kurubouru. Krullebol means curly head in Dutch. It was just a joke, but my friend and I decided we'd keep it.

Katjeschatje


	2. 1 Memories

Hey, a chapter too! Yes, I was bored and my internet didn't work, so I decided to write down some things. Here is chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own my computer, keyboard, boxes (not the music they're playing), a Dutch-English and a English-Dutch dictionary, a handkerchief and some of the characters (though I share them in ownership with Kyomaru Metsu).

_Chapter 1: Memories_

A shinigami sat down on the bench of the court, a girl and a woman following him. He had messy black hair, dull black eyes and a beard of a few days. He had a sad expression on his face. The girl had the same hair color, but her hair was long, and the same eyes, although they were not as dull as her father's. She wore an outfit that was almost the same as the shinigami outfit, but it was blue. The woman following them wore the same outfit. She had blue eyes and long, blond hair. She was very tall. They too sat down on the bench. In front of the court a female shinigami appeared. Her eyes were focused on the floor and her silver hair was dull. She sat down in front of the judges. Her hands were tied. One of the judges cleared his throat.

"We are gathered her for the case of the murder on 20 shinigami 2 weeks ago. The suspect is Urura Yui, 5th squad 3rd seat. Urura-san, what do you say."

The woman now turned her face to the judge.

"I plead not guilty."

The judge gave her a skeptical look.

"Unfortunately, all evidence points in your direction, Urura-san. You are found guilty and you will be executed in a month."

Noise erupted from the audience. The man put his hands to his face. The woman with the blond hair started to cry. Urura Yui didn't say a thing. The girl looked up to her father.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san is not guilty, right?"

The man didn't answer, but stood up and gestured the woman and the girl to follow him. They walked out of the court. The woman dried her face of the tears. When they walked through the corridors, a man approached the man.

"So, this is it, you're gonna lose your pretty wife, Kazimir."

Kazimir ignored him. The woman bowed to the man.

"Excuse us, Metori-taicho-sama, Urura-sama is a bit busy right now."

The woman bowed again and then followed Urura Kazimir, the husband of Urura Yui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl was now walking alone, alone in rukongai. She came to a small hidden cottage, hidden in the tall grass. Yelling and clashing of blades could be heard from the backside. The girl walked around the house. Behind it was a huge fighting area. A woman with purple hair and a young boy with red hair were fighting. When the woman saw the girl, she gestured the boy to stop fighting and shunpood to the girl.

"Aahh, Kaize, how did the lawsuit go? Is your mother free?"

The girl shook her head.

"They said kaa-san was guilty, but kaa-san isn't guilty!"

The woman smiled and ran to the house.

"All will be alright."

The girl looked at the boy now. He was staring at her. Kaize slapped him.

"Don't stare!"

The boy looked now very angry.

"Do you know who I am? I am Shihouin Kyusshin, the only heir of the Shihouin family!"

"I am Urura Kaize, the only heir of the Urura family, so don't brag about those kinds of things."

Kyusshin suddenly grinned.

"I have a plan. We stop the execution and I get… well, what I want."

"If you can save my okaa-san.. everything. Except being your wife! Yuck!"

Kaize and Kyusshin started planning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month later and Kaize and Kyusshin were reading books over and over again, until Kyusshin gave a yell.

"Yes! I've found something! Quick, we have to go to the execution ground!"

Kaize looked confused at him.

"The execution ground?"

"Yes, it's almost time for the execution!"

They hurried toward it, but were stopped by Metori Mamomaru.

"Where are you going, little ants? You can't go here."

He unsheathed his sword. Kyusshin unsheathed his sword too. He whispered to Kaize:

"We're gonna attack him, but only to get him down long enough to get past him."

So they did. Kyusshin clearly had had more practice than Kaize. But she too stayed strong. Eventually Kyusshin had distracted him enough that Kaize could get past him. Kyusshin shunpood after her. Metori Mamomaru ran after them too, when he noticed they had fled, but they had already reached the execution ground.

Kyusshin waved his hands up to gesture the people there to stop.

"Stop! Stop the execution, we've found…"

Right then, the Soukyoku came down on Urura Yui's neck. Kaize screamed.

"Kaa-san!"

But she was dead. Urura Kazimir grabbed her hand, but Kaize pulled it back.

Kyusshin was not done yet, too.

"I, Shihouin Kyusshin, demand a sword investigation!"

Deadly silence fell over the execution ground. Many people were staring at him with surprised faces. Yamamoto-soutaicho cleared his throat.

"Very well, we'll do as you demand. Everyone, follow his demand!"

Kazimir shook his head. His voice was hoarse when he spo0ke.

"I'll go away now. I'll go to…"

The rest was whispered in Kaize's ear. Then he was gone.

The examination of the sword wounds was complete in ten hours. They now knew the culprit was not Yui, but another person, a captain. Metori Mamomaru. When they tried to find him, it didn't work, he had fled Soul Society.

Urura Kaize followed her father to their secret place and Kyusshin went back to Yoruichi. But the story was not over yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's it for now. I've got the next chapter too. Please review.


	3. 2 The death of Yuki

Hello everybody, the second chapter I've written is here for you! Enjoy it!

_Chapter 2: The death of Yuki_

A hollow attack on Soul society, but Yuki and Kyusshin were sitting in Rukongai in a meadow. They were talking and kissing. Kyusshin threw his long, red hair over his shoulder and Yuki played with her own long, black hair. Both were shinigami. Kyusshin was 4th seat of the 11th squad and Yuki was 7th seat of the fifth squad. Yuki laughed softly.

"Kyomaru-san, can I have your permission to get some water?"

He nodded.

"Yes, of course, Hanamiko-san."

Yuki left the meadow to get some water. Suddenly he heard her screaming. He jumped to his feet an ran in the direction her scream came from

A giant hollow was standing on top of her. Kyusshin screamed, but before he could get to his sword, the hollow hit him on his head. He felt dizzy, but he didn't give up. He grabbed his sword and started to fight back. He got a few more hits and he felt weak of blood loss, when the hollow was finally killed. He ran toward Yuki. She was lying on the ground, hardly breathing and unconscious. She was barely alive. He tried to heal her, but he was too weak. He grabbed her and put her in his arms and shunpood back to Seireitei. He ran into Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Please, please save her. Please save Yuki!"

He didn't know who it was, because of the blood in his and the dizziness. Only when he heard the voice he knew it.

"I have been experimenting, maybe I can save her soul. Give me your sword."

Kyusshin did and after he had given him Yuki as well, they both went to the 12th squad building. When they arrived, a girl with black hair in a ponytail and a shinigami outfit was waiting outside.

"Mayuri-sama, everything is ready."

The girl was Mayuri's artificial daughter, Kurotsuchi Hanamori. She was quick and his favorite guinea pig. He had made her himself. When Kyusshin wanted to follow Mayuri inside, Hanamori stopped him.

"You should go to the 4th squad, Kyomaru-san. You're wounded."

Kyusshin nodded, to dizzy to think and went to the 4th squad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A letter was lying on the table of a cave in Rukongai, the cave of Urura Kazimir.

_Otou-san,_

_I'm going to Seireitei to join the Gotei 13 and have my revenge for mu. I will visit you from time to time. Sina is with me. Thank you for being there for me until now._

_Yours,_

_U.K. junior_

A black haired girl was standing close to the gates of Seireitei. Next to her was a blond woman. The girl looked up at her with black eyes. They both nodded and the woman pulled her hair out of the ponytail and removed the lipstick from her lips. The girl did her hair in two pigtails and gave the woman another look.

"From now on, you're not my servant anymore, just a friend, okay, Sina?"

The woman nodded.

"Oui, Urura-sama."

The girl gave her a strict look. She looked be around 12, but very intimidating. The woman gulped.

"I mean, oui, Urura-san."

Now the girl smiled.

They walked into the soul society. Kaize noticed that something was wrong immediately. It was quiet where they were and far off sounds of fighting could be heard.

Suddenly a giant hollow came out of nowhere. Sina and Kaize grabbed their swords immediately. The hollow chuckled.

"You weaklings, do you think you can handle me, stupid non-shinigami? Even the shinigami here couldn't handle me. I love shinigami meat!"

Kaize glared at him.

"Don't underestimate us!"

The hollow laughed and attacked her. Kaize gave Sina a warning to stay out of her way and grabbed her sword. She easily blocked the hollow. Kaize fought like an experienced fighter and got the hollow severely wounded. Kaize was also wounded, though, she was bleeding from various cuts. Eventually, she killed the hollow, but after she did, she fainted.

Sina shook her head and carried her to the 4th squad.

The 4th squad captain almost didn't believe what she heard.

"So, you wanted to join the Gotei 13?"

Sina nodded.

"And she fought this hollow, who had killed even the 4th seat of the 5th squad and killed it?"

Again Sina nodded.

"I can't believe it."

Sina smiled.

"But it ies true."

Unohana arched a brow.

"And your names?"

"I am Sina Santard and she is Urura Kaize."

Unohana nodded.

"Okay, she'll be fine in a few hours.

**WITH KYUSSHIN**

Kyusshin had been lying in his bed for hours. Well, it was impossible to do anything else, because he was tied to it by Unohana, who knew his stubborn nature.

Suddenly the door opened and Hanamori came in with his sword in her hands. Mayuri came after her very fast.

"It worked. I put her soul into your sword. That way, she's still with you. Of course it needs a lot of experimenting."

He was interrupted, because Kyusshin grabbed the sword and told them to get out. Mayuri huffed.

"My, my, you're quite an unwilling experiment. I expect payment with your body in the near future."

Kyusshin frowned.

"No way, doc!"

But he was talking to a closed door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sina was very frustrated. Didn't the Seireitei know the meaning of the word toilet? All those doors had signs with names. Ayaka, Sera, Mokoko, Kyomaru, Takada. Wait a sec, that was familiar!

Totally forgetting she had to go to the toilet, she ran back to Kaize's room. While she did that, she ran past a door with the sign 'toilet'.

She came running through the corridors toward the room where Kaize was sitting in a wheelchair. Sina was yelling and waving.

"Urura-sama, Urura-sama!"

Kaize rolled her eyes.

"What was it, Sina?"

Sina abruptly stopped with being excited.

"Eeh… I can't remember."

Kaize rolled her eyes, but Sina started jumping again.

"It was a name! A person we know is here!"

Kaize rolled her eyes for the third time.

"What name, Sina?"

Sina frowned and thought for a while.

"Kyomaru, it was Kyomaru!"

Kaize frowned.

"Sina, I don't know a person with that name. Waaaaah, Sina!"

Sina grabbed the wheelchair and started to run with it. After a long run, she suddenly stopped.

"Aaah, here's the toilet!"

She went into the toilet, leaving Kaize standing in the middle of the corridor. Kaize growled furiously.

"Sina!"

A minute later she heard a toilet flush. Sina came out and grabbed the wheelchair again.

"Now, where was it again."

While Sina was thinking, Kaize started to read the signs on the doors. Ayaka, Sera, Mokoko, Kyomaru, Takada. Wait a sec. Hadn't Sina been talking about Kyomaru. She rolled her eyes.

"Sina, I think you mean that one?"

She pointed at the door with the sign with Kyomaru. Sina nodded furiously, grabbed the wheelchair and wheeled it to the door. Then they went in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remember I told you about my friend, who also owned this story? He has started his own version of this story. They're not exactly the same in plot and his story will probably focus more on Kyomaru, while mine focuses more on Kaize. Please review.

Katjeschatje


	4. 3 Soul cry

Hey, I'm really, really sorry! I've had this chapter for about a month now, but I was to lazy to put it on the computer! I'm so, so sorry. But here it is. The next chapter will probably be up in three months. Sorry for the slow updating time, but I have 8 stories at the moment.

_Chapter 3: Soul cry_

Kyusshin was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Even the sound of the door opening didn't wake him up from his pretended sleep.

A familiar cheery voice rang through the room.

"He's asleep, what a shame! Shall we wake him up?"

Footsteps approached his bed. Then someone started shaking him. Kyusshin cursed in his head. Didn't she have any common sense? Didn't she know not to shake injured people like that? Although it terrible hurt, he didn't open his eyes. Now another voice was talking.

"Sina! He's probably unconscious. Wheel me out of this room!"

Sina that caught his interest. The only Sina he knew was the maid of the Urura family, but they had been missing for years now. The footsteps removed themselves from the bed. The cheery voice, probably Sina, spoke again.

"Oui, Urura-sama."

At this his eyes flew open.

"Urura-sama?"

**KAIZE POV**

A boy with long red hair was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, his breath was even. She rolled her eyes. He was sleeping obviously. Sina frowned. She walked to the bed and started to shake him. Kaize flinched. The boy was injured and the shaking must really hurt him. Even now the boy didn't wake up.

"Sina! He's probably unconscious. Wheel me out of this room!"

Sina got a disappointed expression on her face, but after a strict look from Kaize she left him alone.

"Oui, Urura-sama."

They were about to leave the room, when they heard the boy talk.

"Urura-sama?"

They turned their focus on him again. His eyes were open now and no trace of sleepiness was visible. Kaize frowned. He must have been awake the whole time. He frowned back.

"What are you doing here, Kaize?"

With a shock she recognized the boy.

"Probably the same as what you are doing here. I got injured in a fight with a hollow, Kyusshin."

He shrugged.

"I didn't know you were a shinigami too. Anyway, you have changed. You look like a child now and Sina looks like the airhead she really is, instead of a blond bimbo."

Sina shot him an angry look.

"I did not look like a blond bimbo!"

Kyusshin arched a brow.

"You did."

Sina shook her head wildly.

"Did not!"

A light chuckling interrupted their bickering. Sina shot a flaming look to Kaize, who was the one chuckling.

"Shut up, you child!"

Immediately Kaize's face became serious.

"Be respectful, Sina."

Sina's eyes widened at what she had said and put a hand to her mouth in shock. Then she bowed to Kaize.

"Oui, Urura-sama. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Kaize turned to Kyusshin again.

"What happened after we parted so many years ago?"

Kyusshin's face turned serious.

"At first, Yoruichi continued to train me in her torturous way. After a few years of that awful bitch, I joined the shinigami. I joined the 4th squad, just to annoy Her, but of course it didn't bother Her at all. She just laughed at me and told me I was weak. I learned my fair share of healing there, though. After that I moved to the fifth squad. There I became the 6th seat. That's also where I met my fiancée, Yuki."

His face became sad, when he recalled the memory.

"I liked her immediately and we started a relationship after two weeks. She was really nice, although a bit possessive. Well, really possessive, she became easily jealous. A month ago I proposed to her. She would have been my wife for all eternity, if the disaster didn't happen. A few days ago, we were sitting in a meadow. Yuki was getting some water, when a huge hollow attacked her. I killed the hollow, but not before Yuki was severely wounded. I was wounded too, but I ignored it and dragged her body to Seireitei. I bumped into Kurotsuchi-taicho and pleaded him to save Yuki. He agreed to do it, but…"

Kaize frowned.

"But…?"

Kyusshin's face darkened.

"He put her soul in my sword. He didn't save her body. I'm now engaged to my own sword."

Suddenly Sina started giggling.

"Sex must be painful then."

Both Kaize and Kyusshin flinched.

"Ouch."

Kyusshin sighed.

"I lost her. I lost the love of my life. My life is not worth living anymore. And I still don't understand it."

"I do."

Kaize and Kyusshin eyed Sina, who was grinning proudly, suspiciously and then shook their heads simultaneously.

"We can't understand it."

Sina pouted, but Kaize and Kyusshin ignored it. Kyusshin growled.

"And that necrophile wants me to pay with my body, the stupid sucker!"

Kaize and Sina both chuckled and laughed, when Kyusshin glared at them.

"Not funny."

And then with a serious face again.

"So… why the disguise?"

Kaize smiled.

"I want take revenge on the murderer of my mother and I want to do that without anyone recognizing us. We want to join the shinigami and become more powerful."

Kyusshin snorted.

"Yeah, right. You can't get powerful with shinigami training. Although I really hate it, Yoruichi's training has made me powerful. The shinigami training is painfully easy compared to that. They don't try to kill you when training, that's a huge difference. They don't intend on making you suffer, which She did. You weren't trained from the time you could crawl. The fighting here is not life threatening. But you have given me new motivation. I want to get more powerful too. I want to be the most powerful shinigami in all dimensions! I want to show that bitch I'm better than her. I want to make Her suffer. And will help you too. When you are accepted into Seireitei, we will train together and show them what we're worth. We will defeat that guy together!"

Kaize smiled at him.

"We will."

She put her hand on his. Sina nodded.

"Yes, we will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This was another chappie! Hope you liked it. Please review!

Katjeschatje.


	5. 4 About food and drinks

Hello, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I didn't write more. I just couldn't get the inspiration. But suddenly, yesterday, I got this very big moment. The inspiration hit me. I had a lot of fun writing this. In case you didn't now, I'm a bit represented by Kaize in this story and my best friend is Kyusshin in this story. And some of the things in this chapter originate from our talks, mainly those about food. One difference between me and Kaize: I don't drink alcohol. Enough talk, let's start the chapter.

_Chapter 4: About food and drinks_

Three people had their hands on top of each other. The first one was male. He looked to be in his late teens. He had long red hair, which was normally in a low ponytail, but now hung loose around his shoulders and on his back.

The second was a female from about the same age as the first one. She had long black hair put into two childish pigtails. She and the first one had bandages all over themselves. The girl was sitting in a wheelchair and was leaning forward awkwardly. The boy had propped himself up on the bed with some pillows.

And then there was a third one. A female who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She had long blond hair in a ponytail. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and didn't appear to be injured.

This one moment of powerful determination was broken by the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath. All three of the companions were alerted by this and were looking around for the attacker, when they saw that Kyusshin's (the boy) sword unsheathed itself. They watched the sword rise with suspicion in their eyes.

Then suddenly the sword shot forward in the direction of its owner and started hitting him on the head. Said owner flinched each time the flat side of his sword landed on his already sore head.

"Ouch, this hurts! Stop it!"

But neither the girl, Kaize, nor the woman, Sina, did anything to stop the sword.

The sword finally stopped of its own accord after a few more hits.

Suddenly Sina started chuckling.

"I get it. Kurotsuchi-taicho put your girlfriend's soul in your sword, right?"

Kyusshin nodded slowly, not knowing what the crazy blonde was on about now.

"And your girlfriend was very jealous, right?" So your girlfriend wasn't too happy with us two touching you!"

Kaize burst out laughing, ignoring the angry face of Kyusshin.

"Hahahahaha, that's brilliant."

She clutched her stomach, temporarily forgetting that she was sitting in a wheelchair and fall forward to the ground.

"Urura-sama!"

"Urura-sama!"

Sina's high pitched voice interrupted Kaize's memories. She sighed.

"Sorry, what was it, Sina?" And didn't I tell you to call me Urura-taicho unless we are in a private spot, such as my father's cave or Yoruichi's house.

"I'm sorry, Urura-sama."

Kaize hit herself against her head.

"Ulgh…"

Kaize looked at Sina expectantly and Sina… looked expectantly back. Kaize shook her head.

"Sina…"

Sina blinked.

"Yes?"

Kaize banged her head against her desk once, before she spoke up again.

"Weren't you about to say something?"

Sina's eyes widened comically.

"Ow yeah… I remember now. Weren't we supposed to go to the cave now?"

Kaize banged her head against the desk once more.

"Do you see Kyusshin here somewhere?"

Sina looked around first. Then she looked under Kaize's desk and her own, in the different cabinets and drawers and the closet. Then she went on her knees in front of Kaize and lifted the bottom of the left leg of Kaize's pants. Kaize's eyes widened.

"What do you think you are doing, Sina?"

Sina looked up from her place on the floor.

"Searching for Kyomaru-san, what else?"

Kaize kicked Sina's hands away from her pants.

"Firstly, it was a rhetorical question. Secondly, and this is also a rhetorical question, does Kyusshin even fit in my pants?"

Sina immediately shot away from Kaize to her own chair.

"Eeh.., non?"

Kaize banged her head against the table once again.

"And thirdly, don't you remember we're supposed to meet Kyusshin here and then leave together?"

Sina slowly shook her head. Then her face brightened and a huge smile appeared.

"Of course! And we will meet Yoruichi at the cave right?"

Kaize nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but a knock on the door stopped her. Before she could give the person outside permission to enter, the door opened and Kyusshin was revealed.

"Good morning, Kaize. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

She got up from her chair and gestured Sina to follow her.

They shunpoed through Rukongai to a calm place at the edge. Almost nobody lived in this rough terrain. Nobody, except Kaize's father and sometimes Yoruichi, when she was training in her training cave.

At the entry of the cave they spotted Yoruichi. When she felt them coming, she turned around.

"There you are. Hi Kaize, Sina and Hime-chan!"

Kyusshin immediately growled at her.

"What did you call me, you bitch?"

Yoruichi grinned at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't use those kind of words, Hime-chan. You are not a low-class soldier, are you?"

And then Kyusshin attacked her.

"Don't call me Hime-chan. My name is Kyomaru Kyusshin!"

She shunpoed out of the way, laughing.

"You can't beat me, Hime-chan. You are way to weak still."

While they argued on, Sina and Kaize silently entered the spacious cave. Inside, a dark haired man was cooking. The cave was furnished and decorated with various expensive looking things, fitting for a head of one of the four great noble families of soul society. Kaize smiled at the dark haired man.

"Good afternoon, chichi-ue-sama."

The man turned his head around briefly.

"Good afternoon, Kaize."

Kaize looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm… looks tasty. Is it almost ready?"

He nodded.

"Yes, in fact, it's ready now. Could you get the plates, Sina?"

Sina bowed to him.

"Oui, Urura-Kazimir-sama."

She went to a cupboard and got the plates while Kaize and Kazimir watched the fight outside.

When Sina had put the plates on the table, Kazimir put the food on the plates.

When even the smell of food didn't lure the fighters inside, Kaize mentioned everyone to put a little food on their plates and drag their cutlery through it to make it seem like they had already started eating. Then Kaize shouted to Yoruichi and Kyusshin.

"Hey! Yoruichi, Kyusshin. Do you still want food? Then you have to come inside now!"

Immediately Kyusshin was at the entrance of the cave.

"Did anyone say food?"

Kyusshin's obsession with food was common knowledge. In Seireitei they even tried to bribe him with food, as they always saw him walking around with food in his hands. Of course Kyusshin took the food without doing what they wanted. He couldn't be bribed.

Kazimir smiled when Kyusshin quickly took his place at the table.

Yoruichi had also entered the cave now.

Kazimir got up when she too had sat down.

"I hope you will all enjoy the food."

Kyusshin frowned and then realized he had been tricked. Then he glared at Kaize, knowing she was probably the one who came up with the trick.

After two minutes of glaring, however, he finally gave his food full attention.

After the meal, Kazimir got up again.

"Does anyone want sake to go with the conversation?"

Kaize nodded.

"I would like some, but don't give any to Kyusshin. He gets drunk easily and I don't want to carry him back to Seireitei."

Yoruichi laughed hard.

"I didn't know you were such a lightweight, Hime-chan."

Kyusshin just grumbled while removing food that had previously been stuck between his teeth.

Kaize nodded eagerly.

"A few drinks and he is gone. You know when he is drunk, when he starts talking about himself in third person and addressing himself by the name 'Hime-chan'."

Yoruichi burst out laughing, while Kyusshin looked at Kaize with a horrified expression on his face.

"No way! You're lying, please tell me you are lying, Kaize."

Now Kaize also started laughing.

"It's true, Kyusshin, sorry."

Sina nodded.

Yes, everyone in Seireitei knows about it. You are not exactly quiet when you are drunk, Kyomaru-san."

Kyusshin banged his head against the table.

"No way, no way, no way!"

Even on Kazimir's face you could see a small smile when he arrived with the drinks.

"Three sake for myself, Yoruichi and Kaize and two tea for Sina and Kyusshin."

Kyusshin looked at his cup of tea with a sour face.

Now everyone had wiped their smiles of their faces. Kaze took a sip of her sake.

"Now let's start serious business, shall we."

Serious business meant talking about the search for Metori Mamomaru and the plans he made, at least they tried to discover those. They had already found he was in the human world. They would meet up there sometimes too. Not too often of course, since Kaize, Kyusshin and Sina had their duties as shinigami too.

Kazimir nodded.

"Anymore leads from Rukongai, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. The only thing I got is that a man saw him leave the soul society all those years ago, but he doesn't remember where. He said he has moved around a lot during his stay in soul society. He will contact me if he remembers anything new."

Kaize sighed.

"I assume, chichi-ue-sama, that you have no new leads from the human world?"

Her father shook his head.

"No, nothing. I couldn't find anything in New York. Tomorrow I will start to investigate Washington. And from soul society?"

Kaize smiled.

"I discovered from eavesdropping that he apparently liked garlic a lot, so the other members of the thirteenth squad were quite glad their new captain and vice-captain don't like it at all. At least I don't like it and Sina listens to me, so we never eat it."

Sina huffed.

"It's quite tasty, Urura-Kaize-sama! Don't you agree with me, Kyomaru-san?"

Kyusshin nodded.

"As long as it's used in real food, it's food, so I eat it. Garlic is not that bad. You don't have taste Kaize. For example: you don't like real cheese, you know that cheese that walks off your plate and looks like Christmas has come early. Yum."

Sina nodded eagerly.

"Oui, oui, you could be a real Frenchman with your taste, Kyomaru-san!"

Kaize shivered.

"Don't talk about that horrible cheese anymore. You once tried to get me to eat it, remember Kyusshin and I still remember what the toilet looked like, including the smallest details, thank you very much."

Kazimir chuckled.

"You puke from walking cheese, but not from alcohol. That's clearly something you got from your mother."

Kaize rolled her eyes.

"I can puke from alcohol, it just takes a lot of time and alcohol. I have a high alcohol tolerance, I can't help it."

Kyusshin nodded.

"I have seen you drunk just once, after 52 bottles of sake. Real scary that was."

Kyusshin shivered.

Kazimir smiled with a sad look in his eyes.

"That sounds exactly like Yui. She always used to say that she had a really high alcohol tolerance. So this one night we put her in a chair and gave her hundred bottles of sake. After every bottle we tested how drunk or not drunk she was. She started to get tipsy after bottle 40 and was totally drunk after bottle 54. That was when she puked all over me. After that night and after the hangover she kept apologizing over and over to me. And I kept telling her it was our fault, because we tried to test her."

He shook his head once to get his mind out of the past.

"But never mind that. It's getting quite late. Shouldn't you be returning to Seireitei?"

The three shinigami nodded. Yoruichi, though, grabbed a few plates from the table.

"I'll help you clean up Kazimir. You go without me, Hime-chan!"

"What did you call me?"

Kyusshin jumped up to attack her, but he was pulled out of the cave by Kaize. When they were outside, they heard Yoruichi laugh.

"That boy is so easily provoked."

Kaize, Sina and Kyusshin then shunpoed away from the cave in the direction of Seireitei, where their duties as captain of the thirteenth squad, vice-captain of the thirteenth squad and captain of the zeroth squad were calling.

Few…. That was 11 pages in my notebook and 8 pages in word. I hope you enjoyed it. Of course I would like to know what you think of it, so please give me a review.

Katjeschatje.

Ps. I know a lot of things come up in this that are strange, but they will all be explained.


End file.
